My Frog Prince
by Perky-Thief
Summary: A new version of The Frog Prince told in first POV. Some twists and changes have occured. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, **Perky-Thief** again, her to bring you more wonderful stories tee hee. But anyways this one's called My Frog Prince. It's basically the original story of the Frog Prince except with a story twist and put into 1st Person POV.

Okay, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, in any way, the original Brothers Grimm fairy tales. However, all story twists and changes legally belong to me.

* * *

**My Frog Prince**

_Chapter One_

I remember it as if it were yesterday.

It was the day I met my handsome Prince. I was just a young girl at the time, no older than 16. My uncle Ultor was King of Tardonia. He never married, or had any children, so my stepsister, Henrietta and I were next in line for the Throne. We were to be judged by the royal Ambassador. It was for him to decide which one of us would be the Princess, and rule all of Tardonia.

Henrietta always was more gracious and beautiful than me, and two years my senior, but that was no matter. I knew better. She was loving and adorable on the outside, but on the inside; she was as rotten as a tomato. She never showed her cruel side to anyone other than me. Oh, the tricks she played on me were horrible.

But mother always seemed to love me just a tiny bit more. I remember once, just before my mother died, she called me into her room. She gave me a little golden ball and told me to take great care of it always. It was the last thing my mother had ever given to me, and I treasured it. It was my good luck charm; I carried it with me everywhere.

I never really cared much for ruling. No. What I cared for more than anything in the world was being wild and carefree, without any boundaries.

Uncle Ultor, however, had different ideas. It was clear to anyone that he favored me over Henrietta any day, which explained why he wanted me to be the Princess, and not her. But, he had absolutely no say in the Ambassador's choice. He only wished that I'd be more like Henrietta.

I do, however, have to thank her for one thing. It had started out as one of her tricks; she took my ball and threw it out a window. It landed in a small pond, within the garden. Being terribly worried, I went outside to look for it. When I reached the pond, I immediately found my ball, but it wasn't in the water. No, it sat on a tiny lily pad, too far for me to reach.

I was just about ready to jump in and swim to it, when a little voice said, "Never fear, Miss!" Much to my surprise, a frog jumped out from the bush. He swam to the lily pad, and sat upon in. He said, "I shall retrieve your trinket and swim it back to you. In return, you must let me stay with you in the palace, just for a few days."

Naturally I agreed (I did want my ball back, after all), and within moments, he had swum over to me with my ball. Keeping my promise, I picked him up and took him back to the castle with me. I was very careful not to let anyone see him.

Thankfully, no one noticed, so, when we reached my room I placed him on my bed, and told him my story. I told him that the Ambassador was coming in only a few days, and that I had no idea how to act like a princess. Upon hearing this, he immediately offered to help me and give me 'princess lessons.' I hadn't a clue what he was talking about, but all he told me was to meet him in the Ballroom. With that, he hopped off my bed and out of my room.

* * *

Please **Read & Review** if you liked!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya readers, it's **Perky-Thief** again, bringing you **Chapter Two** of My Frog Prince. I'm perfectly well aware that the chapters are extremely small, however, they have to be kept at that size. If they weren't, then the story would sadly be an extremely long one-shot, and I don't want that.

But anyways, enjoy this chapter of My Frog Prince. Don't forget to comment on it please!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

Naturally I agreed (I did want my ball back, after all), and within moments, he had swum over to me with my ball. Keeping my promise, I picked him up and took him back to the castle with me. I was very careful not to let anyone see him.

Thankfully, no one noticed, so, when we reached my room I placed him on my bed, and told him my story. I told him that the Ambassador was coming in only a few days, and that I had no idea how to act like a princess. Upon hearing this, he immediately offered to help me and give me 'princess lessons.' I hadn't a clue what he was talking about, but all he told me was to meet him in the Ballroom. With that, he hopped off my bed and out of my room.

* * *

**My Frog Prince**

Chapter Two

When I eventually reached the Ballroom, he was sitting in the middle of the room. I sat down on a chair, and asked him what he was doing. He told me simply, "just watch what I do, and follow." Suddenly, he stood up on his two hind legs and began doing a Waltz. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen! When he finished, he told me to try.

Hesitantly, I got up, and used the same footing that he had. I wasn't very good at it, but he told me to keep on trying. So I did, and by the end of the day, I had basically learned to Waltz!

After that, we went back up to my room. I was lying in my bed, and he was sitting on a chair. Out-of-nowhere, he said, "Tomorrow, I shall teach you a princess's table manners and how to curtsy." I agreed, drowsily, and drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, I found a small table covered with cutlery, waiting in my room. The frog was on top of a China plate, yelling at me to get up. Groggily, I got up and walked over to the table. He pointed out what forks were used for what meals, and what spoons for the soups.

Then, he taught me my table manners. I remember how he kept on saying, "keep your elbows off the table, put your napkin on your lap, and don't slurp your soup…" He went on and on about how I should act and what I should do in certain situations. It was very tiring, but well worth it in the end.

Later that night, when we were in my room, I said to him, "here, I want you to keep my golden ball. It was given to me when I was young. Now I want you to have it." At first, he objected; he said that it was mine and I should keep it, but I insisted. Eventually, he accepted.

It had been three days since I found him. He was spending all his time with me, and I didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of cute…for a frog. I wondered about how long I could keep him a secret, no one else had known about him. Or so I thought…

Now at that particular time, I didn't know it, but Henrietta had been watching us, consumed with anger. Jealousy filled her heart. She feared that if he continued teaching me how to be a princess, her changes at ruling would be lost for good. So she did the only thing she could think of…

She kidnapped my frog.

She knew that he needed water to survive, so during one night, she stuffed him into a bag and kept him hidden in the woods, with no water. To make things worse, by the time I found out about this act, it was the day the Ambassador came to judge us.

I was sitting in my room that day, wondering what could have happened to him. On instinct, I knew that I had to go out right away to find him, even if that _did_ mean Henrietta becoming the ruler.

* * *

Don't forget to **Read & Review**! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers, **Perky-Thief**, here, bringing you the third and final Chapter of My Frog Prince. I spent a lot of time thinking about how I should end this short little story, and I think I've come up with one that everyone will like. So just be sure to let me know what you guys think!

Don't forget to **Review** if you like the ending. Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

Now at that particular time, I didn't know it, but Henrietta had been watching us, consumed with anger. Jealousy filled her heart. She feared that if he continued teaching me how to be a princess, her changes at ruling would be lost for good. So she did the only thing she could think of…

She kidnapped my frog.

* * *

**My Frog Prince**

Chapter Three

She knew that he needed water to survive, so during one night, she stuffed him into a bag and kept him hidden in the woods, with no water. To make things worse, by the time I found out about this act, it was the day the Ambassador came to judge us.

I was sitting in my room that day, wondering what could have happened to him. On instinct, I knew that I had to go out right away to find him, even if that _did_ mean Henrietta becoming the ruler.

I threw on a cloak and headed towards the forest, thinking that might be the best place to start looking. The sun shone brightly beyond the forest boundaries, but the inside was as dark as the night sky. Branches and spider webs flew into my face as I ran with full speed through the forest, dodging trees left and right.

Hours had gone by; I was just about ready to give up, but then a small ray of light passed between two trees and fell on a pile of dead leaves. I saw something shining oddly from beneath the compost. When I went closer to investigate, I noticed that it was my golden ball. Removing the pile of leaves, I saw the Frog, fainted, nearly smothered by the debris, with the little golden held tightly within his tiny hands. I immediately poured a little bit of water from my canteen over his body and face, hoping to revive him. After a moment or two, he began to move slowly, twitching his limbs in the process. When he had fully revived, I gathered him up and began walking back to the castle, with his resting peacefully in my arms.

About halfway home, he turned to me and said, "thank you, my friend. I could have died out there." After a long pause, he looked at me once again and uttered, "I love you." I glanced back at him, with a smile pasted across my face, and said, "I love you, too." Then, I slowly lowered my head and gave him a tiny little kiss atop his bumpy head.

The strangest thing happened then, he hopped out of my arms and began to glow and emit a bright flashing sensation. A light was strongly shinning, so bright that I had to shield my eyes. When I opened them again, a handsome man stood in the place of the frog.

Now, seeing as I was in a state of semi-shock at this point, the first thing out of my mouth was, "where's my frog?"

At this point, the handsome stranger only laughed. "He is standing before you; no longer a frog, but now a man."

We sat down, and he told me that he had been a Prince transformed into a frog by an evil witch, and was to remain that way until he discover true love and find someone to love him in return. I was that girl!

After that, the two of us began to run back to the palace. "If we hurry, we might be able to make it in time for the Ambassador," he said. And believe it or not, we did. When we arrived in the Throne Room (although a little late), I took my place next to my older sister, kneeling before the Ambassador.

He was a rather stern man, continuously glaring at me from the corner of his eye in regard to my lack of punctuality. Carefully, he read a lengthy report of Henrietta's and my qualities, using it as a medium on which he would base his judging.

After much silence, he declared, "Both of these young ladies have shown beauty, grace, and honor…although some of us seem to be lacking in punctuality. However, since it is my duty to choose, only one may rule. After much consideration, I choose Henrietta."

With that, the entire court erupted in noise. Some clapped, both loudly and softly, while others began to murmur, many of whom in disgust.

Finally, my Prince stepped forward. He told the court that although everything the Ambassador said had been true, Henrietta did not have a loving, caring, and generous heart, like I did. He said that I deserved to be the Princess.

The Ambassador, upon hearing this speech, pondered silently for a while. He took a long sigh, then said, "this new information does not matter. I have made my decision. It's final!" Having said that, and with an overly dramatic swish of his robes, the Ambassador left the room.

Later on, my Prince told me that his name was Harry, and that his kingdom still needed a ruler. He said, "It does not matter if Henrietta rules Tardonia. Because you have something that she doesn't, someone who you love and who loves you in return. Will you marry me, and come live and rule with me as my Queen?"

After a short cry, I said, "Yes!"

I suppose that everyone got what he or she wanted in the situation. Henrietta was happy that now that she had her kingdom to rule over, although I'm sure she still envied me; Uncle Ultor was happy that I was happy; and I was just plain happy for everything. My life was complete and it always will be, for I no longer cared about my stepsister; I had someone even better, Harry, my king and husband.

* * *

The End

* * *

Alright guys, since this is the final chapter of this little story, please **Review**! I'm dying to know what people think.


End file.
